In many settings, especially any medical or pharmaceutical setting, it is important to insure the correct pharmaceuticals, medical devices or other objects are delivered to the proper location. Furthermore, it is important that proper controls be established and maintained for certain pharmaceuticals, medical devices or other objects. This may be complicated in situations where a particular pharmaceutical, medical device or other object may be used at various facilities and/or at different doses for different individuals.
Many times, different medications, such as pills and liquids may appear substantially similar to medical or pharmaceutical professionals. Moreover, those same substantially similar pills, liquids or other medications may easily be mistaken for one another by lesser trained professionals or laypersons who may end up administering or consuming the medications. Additionally, in many situations it is required that the medications, pharmaceuticals, medical devices or other objects are secured within a location that may be locked for security purposes. For example, a single prescription lens implant or some pace makers may be worth thousands of dollars. Additionally, many times small orthopedic parts are expensive and because of very small differences between screws and other hardware, it is very important to get the right parts to the right surgeon, patient or operating room.
It is therefore an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide a medication delivery verification system wherein a locking container or box may only be secured within a corresponding mounting body positioned on the wall where the geometry of the storage box matches the geometry of mounting body for securement of the storage box to occur. The system helps insure that the correct medication is delivered to the proper location. It is also an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide a locking storage container that can only be removed from the mounting body if the storage box is unlocked and a retaining device is depressed.